My December
by ryuu dearu
Summary: [Side Story for KATAOMOI] Aku menengadah, menangkap serpihan-serpihan putih yang terus berjatuhan dan membiarkannya meleleh di tanganku. White Christmas bersamanya adalah natal yang sempurna bagiku. "Kau senang, Ryouta?" "Tentu saja. Ini adalah natal terindah. Terima kasih ya, Akashicchi. Aku... Aku mencintaimu..." Oneshot AkaKi. Warning inside. Cover image isn't mine.


My December

presented by Ryuu Dearu

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

some lyrics My December by Linkin Park

Warning : OOC, typo, MM, Side Story for KATAOMOI, oneshot, (late)XmasFic, AkaKi

_Konnichiwa, minna!_

I don't know what I'm doing here, writing down a random one and leaving my duty to finish the chapter 1 of KATAOMOI Akashi's Ver. and also another one called _Surechigatta Oretachi_ Part II. To everyone who following and waiting for those story, I'm so sorry about it. But, I hope you can enjoy this one too.

❄ Merry Christmas and Happy reading ❄

...

_This is my december_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is all so clear_

_This is my snow covered home_

_This is me alone_

...

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang asing. Sebuah ruangan dengan langit-langit putih yang tinggi. Seberkas sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela, mamaksa masuk diantara celah tirai beludru keemasan yang masih menutupi sebagian besar jendela kaca yang lebar itu. Aku merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarku, membuatku tak ingin menyingkap selimut tebal yang kini masih menenggelamkan sekujur tubuhku hingga sebatas dagu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat merasa bahwa mata ini belum cukup beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari, silau. Saat aku berbalik, kudapati ternyata ada seseorang yang tengah terbaring di sampingku, di bawah selimut yang sama denganku. Pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu sedang terlelap. Wajahnya damai seperti biasa. Wajah malaikat yang selalu membuatku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan ini darinya. Sayang, saat ini aku tak dapat menyelami kepingan indah heterokromianya. Namun, di sisi lain aku merasa lega, dengan begini aku bisa dengan bebas menyusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya―bulu mata lentik yang menjuntai indah, tulang hidung yang proporsional, bibir tipis yang lembut dan garis rahang yang kokoh―tanpa harus merasa canggung akan tatapan matanya yang selalu tajam dan penuh arti. Itu sering kali membuatku salah tingkah. Dan aku yang pengecut ini, selalu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ketika ia terlelap, luput dari kesadarannya, lalu aku akan menikmati keindahan ini hanya untukku seorang. Memandanginya hingga aku puas. Kemudian, tanpa sadar aku akan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Ah, untung ia tidak tahu...

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu, Ryouta?"

...atau, tidak. Ya, dia tahu_. Sejak kapan?_

Aku tak sempat memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiranku. Dengan cepat, kurasakan darah mengalir ke kepalaku, membuat pipiku menghangat dan mungkin wajahku sudah seperti tomat rebus sekarang. Matanya masih terpejam, namun aku merasa ia sedang menghujamku dengan pandangan yang menyudutkan.

"A―aku... tidak..." Spontan kualihkan pandanganku darinya.

Kurasakan pergerakan di dekatku, sepertinya ia menyingkap selimut dan bangkit untuk duduk. Aku yang masih terbaring, diam-diam meliriknya. Matanya tampak menyipit ke arah jendela kamar, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan seberkas cahaya yang masuk.

"Sudah saatnya bangun," Ia mengacak surai pirangku lalu bangkit meninggalkan tempat tidur kami.

"Akashi_cchi,_ memangnya kita sedang berada dimana?" tanyaku padanya, membuat pergerakannya terhenti seketika. Ia berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kau lupa, ya? Kita sedang berada di Sapporo sekarang. Kita akan merayakan natal disini, ingat?" jelasnya dengan tatapan _kita-sudah-membicarakan-ini-sebelumnya_, setengah meminta persetujuan dariku.

"Natal?" Aneh memang, tapi aku sama sekali tak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat ini.

"Ya, kita berangkat dengan _Shindai Train_. Kau tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Mungkin karena itu kau tak ingat. Kau tampak kelelahan dan langsung tertidur lagi begitu sampai di hotel."

"Benarkah?" _Benarkah aku tertidur selama itu? Berapa lama aku tertidur? _Aku masih sangsi dengan kronologi yang ia ceritakan.

"Kau terlalu lelah karena baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan dan aku langsung membawamu dalam perjalanan jauh, Ryouta. Wajar jika kau tertidur nyenyak selama beberapa jam." Akashi_cchi_ berkata lagi seolah ingin meyakinkanku.

Pemotretan? Ya, dia benar soal itu. Aku ingat menerima tawaran pemotretan di beberapa kantor agensi majalah _fashion_ untuk edisi spesial natal sehari sebelum natal. Aku sangat sibuk hingga tak ada waktu untuk tidur. Bahkan, makan pun kulakukan di mobil selama perjalanan pindah tempat dari kantor agensi satu ke kantor agensi lainnya. Ya, kurasa itu masuk akal jika aku jatuh tertidur selama berjam-jam sampai tak sadar bagaimana aku bisa berada disini.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," Akashi_cchi_ melesat ke kamar mandi. Namun, tak lama aku melihatnya kembali lagi. "Ada yang tertinggal," ujarnya. Sejurus kemudian, ia sudah berada di atas ranjang kami, mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan mematuk pipiku lembut dengan bibirnya lalu melesat pergi lagi.

Aku hanya bisa melongo di tempatku, melihat punggungnya menghilang ditelan pintu kamar mandi. Sementara itu, tubuhku perlahan menghangat―terutama di bagian sekitar pipi―dan aku mulai gila dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena ulahnya. Untung dia tak melihat ini.

...

"Kukira kau akan menyusulku mandi," Suara itu berujar begitu dekat, tepat di belakangku saat kubuka tirai beludru yang menutupi jendela, membuat cahaya matahari yang tipis karena mendung berlomba masuk dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Spontan aku menoleh dan mendapati pemuda mungil itu berdiri tak jauh dariku. Bulir-bulir bening bagai embun pagi masih bergelayut di ujung helaian merahnya, beberapa jatuh tanpa pertahanan, menetes dan mendarat di tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang.

"A-Akashi_cchhi_, kau sudah selesai?" Entah mengapa lidahku tak dapat berucap dengan baik. Dengan terburu-buru kualihkan pandanganku. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk dilihat... lantai marmer di bawah kakiku, tirai beludru keemasan, hamparan salju yang melingkupi jalanan dan atap-atap di luar sana... atau apapun, asal aku tak melihat dada bidangnya yang terekspos setengah basah itu. "Hei, kau akan masuk angin kalau tidak segera berpakaian! Sekarang giliranku yang mandi." Ujarku dengan nada panik lalu segera melesat dan mengunci diri dalam kamar mandi.

...

Aku tak tahu bahwa berdiri di bawah _shower_ selama hampir tiga puluh menit dapat membuatku menggigil hingga seluruh persendianku terasa ngilu. Sepertinya aku lupa bahwa saat ini aku sedang berada di Sapporo, tempat dengan suhu terendah di Jepang. Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku tak mendapati sosok yang kucari. Selimut sudah terlipat dan bantal-bantal kami sudah tertata rapi di atas ranjang. Kubuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan balkon, namun dua kursi rotan disana pun kosong. Aku kembali menyusuri tiap sudut kamar hingga pandanganku tertumbuk pada selembar kertas dengan tulisan tinta hitam di nakas. Tulisan yang begitu rapi. Tulisan tangannya.

_Kutunggu di bawah. Kita sarapan bersama._

_**~Seijuurou**_

Aku tersenyum membaca bagaimana ia membubuhkan nama kecilnya di pesan itu. Hanya tiga _kanji_ itu yang digoreskan dengan penekanan khusus hingga terlihat lebih tebal dari huruf-huruf lainnya. Seolah ia sedang menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Akupun melipat kertas itu dan menyurukkannya ke saku mantel yang kupakai lalu segera turun menuju _restaurant_ hotel tempat kami sarapan.

...

Pandanganku tak lepas dari meja yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, bersisian dengan jendela besar berhiaskan tirai beludru warna _maroon _yang tersingkap di kedua sisinya, mengekspos hamparan salju di luar sana. Pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang duduk di salah satu kursinya, menungguku. Pandangannya masih menjelajah ke arah pepohonan berdahan kering tanpa daun atau mungkin jalanan licin di luar sana, hingga ia tak menyadari kedatanganku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Akashi_cchi,_"

Ia menolehku lalu tersenyum lembut, seolah mengatakan, _tak apa_. Di atas meja sudah terhidang menu sarapan ala barat; roti gandum panggang, selai _strawberry_ kesukaanku, susu _vanilla_ hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap, dan secangkir _americano_ panas _favourite_nya. Sementara aku masih mengagumi menu yang terhidang, ia bangkit berdiri lalu menarikkan kursiku. Aku duduk dan menggumamkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum padanya. Entahlah, suasana ini rasanya terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Ini seperti kehidupan dalam buku dongeng. Dia seorang pangeran impian dan aku... bolehkah kusebut diriku sebagai seorang puteri? _Too weird_. Oke, lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Sepertinya alunan musik klasik di sekitarku telah membuat imajinasiku terlalu liar.

Usai sarapan pagi, kami berjalan keluar, menyusuri jalanan dengan aspal yang basah oleh sisa pengerukan salju. Matahari tampak enggan membagi kehangatan, membuat tumpukan salju di beberapa tempat betah bertahan dalam kebekuan. Partikel mirip kristal itu tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya tipis sang surya yang sesekali mengintip di balik awan. Keluar ke jalan besar, suasana natal sangat terasa ketika kudapati hiasan-hiasan natal yang tersebar di penjuru kota dan pohon-pohon tak berdahan yang tumbuh mengitari taman. Taman itu dikenal dengan nama Odori _Park_, terletak di jantung kota Sapporo, membentang dari timur ke barat meliputi _nishi 1 ch__ō__me* _hingga_ nishi 12 __ch__ō__me._ Tiap blok sepanjang area taman itu berdiri gedung-gedung yang tinggi pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat makan yang sarat akan keramaian.

*)_ nishi ~ ch__ō__me* _: blok ~ barat

Kami memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang terletak di pinggir area taman. Kuedarkan pandanganku, menikmati setiap aktifitas kota yang tertangkap oleh mata hingga terhenti pada satu obyek yang menarik perhatianku lebih.

"_Nee_, Akashi_cchi,_ bangunan apa yang di sebelah sana itu? Mirip menara Eiffel," Aku menunjuk ke arah timur dimana berdiri sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi dililit lampu-lampu yang menyala semarak meski hari masih belum gelap. Akashi_cchi_ yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan perhatiannya dari ponsel, kini mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, melihat arah yang kutunjuk, "Oh, itu?" lalu kembali menatap layar ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Itu Sapporo TV _Tower_." Kemudian tak ada penjelasan lain setelah aku bergumam 'oh'. Kali ini, tak hanya sibuk menatap layar ponsel atau mengetik sesuatu, ia bahkan mengeluarkan _earphone_ dari saku mantel dan bersiap memakainya setelah menyambungkannya dengan ponsel sialan itu. Oh, ayolah, apa dia berniat mengabaikanku sekarang?

"Kalau yang disana itu bangunan apa?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Kali ini aku menunjuk arah barat dimana berdiri sebuah gedung yang tampak megah dari kejauhan. Seperti sebelumnya, ia menoleh sekilas lalu menjawab singkat tanpa ada niat melepas _earphone_nya, "Sapporo _City Archive Museum."_

Aku tidak tahan lagi, kutarik sebelah _earphone_nya dan memasangnya di telinga kiriku sambil memberengut padanya, "Sedang mendengarkan lagu apa, sih?" Seketika, yang terdengar disana bukan alunan lirik yang bersatu dengan musik, namun suara seseorang―penyiar radio―yang sedang membacakan sebuah cerita diiringi _backsound_ lagu yang familiar bagiku...

"_...Ia seperti matahari, matahari yang tak pernah ada dalam hidupku yang _monochrome_. Sejak ia muncul dihadapanku, entah bagaimana hidupku terasa lebih berwarna. Aku selalu heran dengan bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Begitu lepas, begitu tulus hingga sulit bagiku untuk membentengi diri agar tak ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Sering kali ia terdengar sangat berisik ketika menceritakan kesehariannya dengan menggebu-gebu dan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat, ajaib. Membuatku heran, darimana datangnya energi dan semangat itu. Sejak ia membalut lukaku di ruang kesehatan kala itu, aku selalu mengingat namanya. Kise Ryouta. Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerima cincin ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau milikku?..."_

Kepalaku berputar cepat ke arah dimana Akashi_cchi_ duduk―di sampingku―seharusnya. Namun, entah sejak kapan ia sudah melepas _earphone _yang terpasang di telinganya dan sekarang tengah berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya sambil menyodorkan kotak kaca kecil dalam keadaan terbuka, memamerkan benda berkilau di dalamnya. Aku masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara sang penyiar radio.

"_...Oh, ini sangat romantis, bukan? Akan lebih romantis lagi jika saat ini si pengirim cerita yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini sedang berlutut sambil membawakan cincin untukmu. Benar kan, Kise Ryouta? Kami ikut bahagia bersamamu. Kau sangat beruntung. Baiklah, selanjutnya mari kita perdengarkan satu lagu indah untuk mengiringi kebahagiaan anda di hari yang diberkati ini..."_

Aku tak lagi bisa mendengar lagu apa yang mengalun dari sebelah _earphone _itu karena aku sudah melepaskannya, memfokuskan seluruh perhatianku pada pemuda bersurai merah di hadapanku. Demi Tuhan dan demi hari natal yang diberkati olehNya, aku tak pernah membayangkan ada kebahagiaan semacam ini dalam hidupku. Seperti orang lumpuh, aku tak sanggup berkata-kata, bahkan untuk membuka mulutku, dan pasrah begitu saja ketika ia meraih sebelah tanganku lalu memakaikan cincin perak polos tanpa hiasan itu di jari manisku. Aku tak melakukan apapun selain memandang lekat wajah tampan itu. Sepasang manik _heterochrome_ yang balik menatapku intens dan bibir tipis yang sedang terangkat sudut-sudutnya, tersenyum lembut padaku. Tanpa kusadari pandanganku mengabur saat ia mencium punggung jemariku.

Ia menarikku berdiri dan meraih ponsel beserta _earphone_ yang sempat tercampakan. "Mau berdansa?" tawarnya.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa..."

"Kau bisa meng_copy_ gerakanku dan menyesuaikannya dengan tempo lagu,"

Semerta-merta ia membimbing tanganku, memosisikan telapak tanganku di atas telapak tangannya dan mengangkatnya setinggi bahu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggangku, menarikku lebih dekat padanya, sementara tanganku yang masih bebas berada di bahu mungilnya. Dengan latar suasana natal Odori _Park_, matahari yang setengah tergelincir dan lampu-lampu hias di sekitar taman yang satu per satu menyala semarak, kami berbagi masing-masing sebelah _earphone_ di salah satu telinga kami. Lagu _Clair de Lune_ dari Debussy pun mengalun, mengiringi dansa kecil kami malam itu.

...

Malam telah larut, kami kembali berjalan menyusuri aspal dengan arah sebaliknya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu hias yang tergantung melintang di atas kami dan pohon-pohon natal yang menghiasi pertokoan di sepanjang jalan seolah ikut merayakan kebahagiaan kami. Malam itu dingin, namun kurasakan kehangatan yang menjalar lewat sebelah tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Tak lama sejak kami berjalan, serpihan putih yang lembut jatuh dari langit, melayang di udara sebelum menyentuh tanah dengan _elegant_. Seketika kami berhenti melangkah.

"_Yuki'ssu!"_ (Salju'_ssu_) Aku menengadah, menangkap serpihan-serpihan yang terus berjatuhan dan membiarkannya meleleh di sebelah tanganku yang bebas. Sungguh ini terlalu sempurna. _White Christmas_ bersama Akashi_cchi_ adalah natal yang sempurna bagiku. Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk terus tersenyum lebar.

"Kau senang, Ryouta?" Tiba-tiba Akashi_cchi_ bertanya.

Aku menolehnya, mengalihkan perhatianku dari langit malam dan serpihan-serpihan putih itu. "Tentu saja. Ini adalah natal terindah. Terima kasih, ya, Akashi_cchi._ Aku... Aku mencintaimu..." Suaraku makin tertelan dan kalah oleh alunan musik natal yang terdengar dari deretan pertokoan saat Akashi_cchi_ menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahku dan menarikku mendekat hingga tak ada jarak di antara kami, membuat bibir kami saling bersentuhan lembut. Bibirnya masih terasa dingin bahkan saat ia berusaha melumatku.

"Sei...juurou_cchi_..." Aku menggumamkan nama kecilnya di sela aktifitas kami. Lirih dan terbata. Namun, tampaknya itu berbahaya, karena setelah itu Akashi_cchi _terlihat seperti akan menerkamku bulat-bulat. Ya, kalau saja kami tidak terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman itu karena terdengar suara vibrasi bercampur nada dering dari ponselnya. Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus merasa terselamatkan atau malah kecewa.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku celananya, tampak menggeser tombol penerima pada layar _touchscreen_nya kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke telinga, "_Moshi-mosh—," _Belum sempat membicarakan sesuatu, ia menjauhkan benda itu dari telinga dan kembali menatap layarnya yang gelap. "_Lowbatt,"_ gumamnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tanaka _san_. Sepertinya penting." Jawabnya sambil berusaha mengaktifkan kembali ponsel itu namun hasilnya nihil. _"Chotto mattete, denwa bokkusu e itte kuru,"_ (Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mencari _box_ telepon). Ia beranjak pergi, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti dan berbalik padaku lalu berkata, "Kurasa kau masih perlu latihan lagi. Saat aku kembali nanti, aku ingin kau bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar. Nama kecilku. Mengerti?"

Aku mengerjap lalu melihat senyum jahil terkembang di wajahnya. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa pernah mengalami hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Seperti _dejavu._

Ia pun pergi setelah melihatku mengangguk setuju.

...

_And I just wish that I didn't feel_

_Like there was something I missed_

...

Satu jam berlalu, aku sudah berlatih menyebut namanya sebanyak tiga ribu lima ratus... entahlah, aku lupa tentang hitungannya, namun Akashi_cchi_ belum juga kembali. Aku masih terus menunggunya, duduk di sebuah halte di sekitar jalan yang kami lalui. Jarum pada sebuah monumen jam yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Kini aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kegelisahan itu. Kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah kemana Akashi_cchi_ pergi. Kutelusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi itu. Pada jam-jam seperti ini sepertinya orang-orang memilih tinggal di rumah, berkumpul dan mengobrol bersama keluarga di bawah _kotatsu__―_meja berkaki pendek yang dilengkapi pemanas―yang hangat atau bahkan sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Sebagian lagi, mungkin menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat karaoke, bernyanyi dan minum-minum bersama teman-teman. Dan seharusnya, saat ini kami sedang makan malam bersama. Duduk berhadapan di antara meja makan yang dipenuhi hidangan kesukaan kami lengkap dengan dua buah gelas anggur dan tiga buah lilin menyala pada tatakan tembaga... Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berkhayal. Kebahagiaan yang Akashi_cchi_ berikan hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tak akan meminta lebih dari ini. Mungkin, kebahagiaan hari ini sudah saatnya berakhir, mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia menerima telepon penting dari Tanaka _san_, kepala rumah tangga keluarga Akashi. Mungkin ia diminta pulang ke Kyoto oleh ayahandanya.

Lamunanku buyar ketika manik mata ini menangkap sebuah _box_ telepon bercat merah pada kusen yang mengapit kaca-kacanya. Aku segera menghampirinya, berharap sosok yang kucari berada di dalam sana. Namun, tidak...

Tak ada siapapun di sana. Kosong.

Perasaan kecewa menyelimutiku.

Ah, apa mungkin kami berselisih jalan? Ya, mungkin saja. Mungkin Akashi_cchi_ baru saja keluar dari _box_ telepon ini dan sekarang ia sedang kebingungan mencariku karena aku tak ada di tempat dimana seharusnya aku menunggu.

Baru saja kuputuskan untuk kembali ke halte, namun kuurungkan niat itu saat kutemukan sebuah tulisan yang terbentuk dari goresan ujung jari, menyapu kaca _box_ telepon yang berembun, meninggalkan bekas transparan disana.

_Sayounara..._

Rangkaian huruf _hiragana_ yang kubaca membuat perasaan aneh itu muncul. Sesuatu yang membuat perutku terasa tak nyaman. _Sayounara._ Selamat tinggal... Kata-kata itu terus terngiang, berputar-putar di kepalaku seolah Akashi_cchi _yang mengatakannya.

...

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someome to come home to_

...

Aku berlari. Terus berlari hingga nafasku seolah berhenti. Namun, aneh, aku tak merasakan lelah di kakiku. Aku berlari. Terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan hotel tempat kami menginap. Setelah meminta kunci yang tadinya kutitipkan di resepsionis, aku segera menuju kamar kami yang berada di lantai empat.

Entah kenapa laju _lift_ terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya. Gelisah, kuketukan salah satu ujung sepatuku, menimbulkan suara konstan saat terantuk lantai berkali-kali. Begitu pintu _lift _terbuka diiringi suara khasnya, aku melesat keluar dan berlari menyusuri lorong yang diapit kamar-kamar itu hingga kutemukan pintu kayu berpelitur dengan plat kaca bertuliskan 407 menempel disana. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan, kembali berharap sosoknya muncul dan menyambutku dengan senyum, atau setidaknya setengah merasa bersalah karena membuatku khawatir.

Namun, lagi-lagi aku menemukan kekosongan. Ya, ia tak ada disana. Sebagai gantinya, yang kutemukan di kamar itu adalah sebuah meja makan yang telah ditata sedemikian indah di tengah ruangan dengan dua buah kursi berpita putih di bagian punggungnya diletakkan berhadapan mengapit meja. Di atas meja telah tersedia berbagai masakan Eropa―_pizza, spagetti, steak_―lengkap dengan dua buah gelas tangkai panjang berisi setengah penuh _champagne_ dan tiga buah lilin menyala dalam satu tatakan tembaga serta sebuah vas kaca bening berisi setangkai lili putih yang masih segar. Jamuan makan malam yang sempurna dengan sebuah kue natal berdiameter dua puluh sentimeter bertuliskan—

_Merry Christmas, Ryouta_

Aku menarik salah satu kursinya perlahan dan duduk disana. Sepertinya itu memang kursiku karena kutemukan sebuah pesan, secarik kertas dengan tulisan tinta hitam yang rapi, ditinggalkan di atas piring makan yang diletakkan terbalik. Kubuka lipatannya dan kubaca tiap kata yang tertulis disana...

_Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku tak punya banyak waktu._

_Tapi, setidaknya aku telah membalas pernyataan yang kau ungkapkan di pantai Shirahama malam itu. Dan seperti yang kau inginkan, aku telah membuatkanmu kue natal dan kita telah melalui White Christmas di Sapporo, seperti yang pernah kau katakan di Shindai Train waktu itu. Mungkin ini terlalu singkat, tapi apakah kau bahagia Ryouta?_

_Kuharap kau pun menepati janjimu padaku. Jangan menangis. Zutto egao wo misete yare..._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Ryouta. Selalu._

_Merry Christmas_

_**~Seijuurou**_

Aku tahu aku tak boleh, tapi tanpa kusadari bulir-bulir air mata ini telah mengalir tanpa kutahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Seketika, kilasan memori itu kembali berkelebat di ingatanku.

...

"_Nee, Ryouta, yakusoku shite kure."( Hei, Ryouta, berjanjilah satu hal padaku)_

"_Ng? Nani o?" (Ng? Tentang apa?)_

"_Zutto egao o misete yare." (Teruslah tersenyum)_

Saat itu Akashi_cchi_ meraih kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya. Menangkup kedua belah pipiku lembut hingga bibir kami saling bertemu. Masih kuingat dengan jelas bibirnya yang terasa agak kering dan pahit, rasa khas antibiotik, namun ciumannya malam itu terasa hangat dan lembut. Sehangat dan selembut pasir putih di bawah kaki kami. Pasir putih pantai Shirahama. Lalu, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

...

_These are my snow covered dreams_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need_

_To have someone to come home to_

...

"...ta,"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang familiar di telingaku.

"Ryouta!"

Kubuka mataku sebelum kembali menyipitkannya, silau terkena cahaya matahari yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"_Mou...okinasai yo!_" (Ayo bangun!)

Suara tinggi itu terdengar lagi memekakkan telinga.

"_Urusee'ssu..._" (Berisik ah...) ujarku malas dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Kembali kurapatkan kelopak mata ini, membungkus manik emasku.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kali ini nadanya semakin meninggi, membuat telingaku semakin berdengung. "Kakak tahu kau lelah setelah kemarin menyelesaikan pemotretan di tiga kantor agensi sekaligus, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh tidur seharian di hari natal seperti ini, kan? Cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap! Kita ada pesta di perusahaan sponsor, ingat?"

_Hari natal? Hari ini?_

_Tiga pemotretan kemarin?_

Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama bagi otakku yang baru saja terjaga ini untuk memproses kata-kata N_ee chan... _Eh? _Nee chan?_ Ya, yang tadi itu memang suaranya. Dan sekarang kulihat ia keluar dari kamarku sambil mengomel sesuatu. Kusingkap selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhku dan bangkit duduk di atas... ini bahkan bukan ranjangku melainkan sofa dan, ya, aku baru sadar kalau ini bukan kamar tidurku melainkan ruang tamu rumahku.

Seperti orang linglung, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, sekadar memastikan ini benar-benar rumahku. Dan, ya, benar ini rumahku. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Aku bahkan tak sempat berganti baju. Aku masih memakai kemeja Armani garis-garis merah muda dan _skaters_ Iron Heart yang kupakai usai pemotretan... tunggu, merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, spontan kucari letak kalender yang biasa diletakkan _Kaa san_ di atas meja telepon.

_25 Desember_

Perasaan tak enak itu semakin kuat. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang ketika aku bangkit berdiri dari sofa untuk meraih mantel yang semalam kupakai dari gantungan kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dan benar saja, aku menemukan sesuatu di saku mantel itu. Dua lembar kertas yang telah kusut, kentara sekali aku mengantongi kertas-kertas itu dengan asal menjejalkannya.

Teringat sesuatu, kuperiksa saku lain di mantel itu. Terkejut... tak percaya... lalu sedih dan kecewa. Semuanya bercampur hingga otakku tak lagi bisa menerimanya sebagai logika. Namun, hatiku dan fakta keberadaan sebuah cincin perak ini seolah berkata bahwa pertemuan kami benar-benar nyata.

...

_Ya, aku bahagia, Seijuuroucchi. Terima kasih..._

_Aku tahu, aku akan menepati janjiku padamu. Zutto egao wo misete ageru'ssu yo._

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya._

_Merry Christmas_

_**~Ryouta**_

...

**The End**

A.N.

Hello, readers! Thanks so much for reading. It's my 1st oneshot, so maybe I did make some mistake. If you have some critics and comments, please click _review_. It means so much for me X3

And, you can leave this part anyway... I just wanna say special thanks for **Alenta93** for the sweet one, fluffy_-sharing-a-radio-story-_scene. _Tasukatta yo, arigachuuuu~_

Last, unspoken words for my Dad, _Merry Christmas..._


End file.
